Valentine's Day
by XxXDevilMayCryXxX
Summary: Well, i love yaoi and vincent and dante are my favorite characters ever so i thought why not. But i do not own them. And review me if you like, this is my first story on fanfic so yeah, thanks for reading.


Huh. What to do? Vincent thought to himself. Valentine's Day was coming up and he had absolutely no clue what to get Dante. He continued walking through town. He wanted to get Dante the best gift possible. Sadly, he had no idea what that gift would be. How he loved that demon. Just thinking about Dante made Vincent's heart beat a little faster. That made Vincent even more eager to get Dante the best present possible. He wanted Dante to know just how much he cared for him. He began to scan the stores carefully, trying to find something his demon lover would like. He was coming up empty handed. The good news was that he still had two days, the bad news he had no clue what to get the demon hunter. He sighed heavily as he headed back to Devil Never Cry. He tried to enter quietly so as to not wake the sleeping demon hunter, but Dante awoke. When Dante saw Vincent he flashed him a devilish grin. Vincent's heart began to pound in his chest. He stared at the demon hunter who was reclining his feet on the desk. Dante still wore his red leather trench coat. He'd stopped wearing a shirt underneath it because every time he did a demon would just destroy it. Now Vincent stared hungrily at Dante's chest. Dante saw the hunger in Vincent's eyes and chuckled. Vincent blinked and Dante was gone, now where-. But his thoughts were interrupted by Dante throwing his cloak to the floor. But, before Dante could disappear again, Vincent wrapped his golden clawed hand in Dante's hair and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Dante didn't object however he just pulled Vincent closer to him. Dante slipped his tongue into Vincent's mouth. Dante teased Vincent with his tongue.

" I'm hungry." Dante said pulling away.

" Really?" Vincent asked skeptically as he rolled his eyes. Dante stuck his tongue out at Vincent.

" I could think of a better use for that." Vincent said grinning evilly at Dante.

" Really?" Dante asked as he fell to his knees in front of Vincent. Dante began unzipping Vincent's pants.

" I thought you were hungry?" Vincent teased the hunter.

" For you." Dante said looking up at Vincent innocently. Vincent looked at Dante and they understood each other. They headed for Dante's up bedroom. But then to kill the mood the phone rang. Dante cursed as he went to answer the phone. Vincent followed him into the main room. After a few minutes of cursing and negotiating Dante hung up the phone.

" Looks like our fun will have to wait. I have a job to do, and don't wait up. I'll be back in a day or two." Dante finished and with that he was out of the door. I was used to my hunter speeding off on a moments notice, but that didn't mean the loneliness went away. But on the other side this could be a plus to my getting him a Valentine's Day gift. After eating pizza, like Dante I'd grown to love the food, I went to bed on Dante's couch. The first few rays of the mourning sun woke me up seconds before Nero stormed into Devil May Cry.

" Nero what's wrong?" Vincent asked him.

"Kyrie and I had a fight and I don't know what to do. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day Vincent. You have to help me get the perfect gift! She has to forgive me." Nero said.

" I don't think I'll be much help. I still haven't got my valentine a gift yet." Vincent said sighing in defeat.

" Vincent your last name is Valentine just give yourself to that person, I mean even I didn't think you were that dense." Nero said. Nero had a point and I don't think Dante will object.

" Ok, what does Kyrie like?" Vincent asked Nero as they headed to town to find her a gift. After hours of searching they finally found Kyrie a gift.

" Thanks Vincent I owe you one." Nero said. Vincent nodded and headed back to Devil May Cry. Vincent went to sleep with a smirk on his face. Vincent couldn't wait to see his Dante. The next day Vincent waited for Dante to arrive home. After waiting all day it was obvious that Dante wouldn't make it back in time for Valentine's day. Vincent waited till 11:45pm before he couldn't wait any longer and he fell asleep waiting for Dante. A few minutes later Dante silently entered the house. He sat Rebellion down in the corner of the room. He turned around and was surprised to see Vincent asleep on the couch looking towards the door. Dante couldn't help but smile at his valentine. He had remembered valentine's day at the last second leaving no time to get a gift. He also hadn't planned on the job taking so long. Dante walked over and ran his hand through Vincent's hair.

He lightly shook Vincent from his dreams. Vincent glanced up to see Dante looking down at him. Dante removed his trench coat and dropped it to the floor. Vincent propped himself against the couch. Dante unfastened his cloak. The cloak was tossed to the floor. Dante moved to undo Vincent's pants and shirt. Vincent undid Dante's pants easily. Dante began kissing Vincent on the neck. They finally threw Vincent's shirt out of the way. Dante continued to kiss Vincent, each time the kisses getting lower and lower… until Dante could go no lower before taking Vincent's pants. He did so in one fluid motion. He removed his boxers as well. Dante lowered his head to Vincent's cock and began to lick and suck, causing Vincent to moan in pleasure. Dante continued to tease Vincent with his tongue. Dante pulled back to stand and look Vincent in the eyes. Dante removed his pants and bowers. It was Vincent's urn to pleasure him now. Vincent smirked at Dante as he got on his knees and began sucking and licking. Dante moaned from pleasure. But, slowly Vincent kissed began to rise. Then Vincent's kisses reached Dante's lips. They slowly fell to the couch. Both wanting the dominate position.

"Not today." Vincent said smirking at Dante. He entered Dante quickly, his thrusts hard and fast. Dante moaned in pleasure. He enjoyed the feeling of Vincent inside him, it made him feel complete. Vincent smirked at him as he began to thrust faster and faster, then they both reached a climax.

" I love you." Dante said breathless.

" I love you, too." Vincent said as he kissed his demon hunter. Then the phone began to ring.

" Leave it." Dante said as Vincent and Dante continued where the left off before the phone rang.


End file.
